The PokeSpe Hunger Games
by Violet Rust
Summary: One day, the Pokedex Holders find themselves in a mysterious world named Panem, with only one thing made clear: they have to kill each other. Will involve a lot of POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Silver's POV

"Welcome, District Twelve, to the 76th annual hunger games!" chirps a woman in a pink wig with a sickly sweet smile. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I glance around. Where am I? I'm standing in a crowd of people dressed in dull colours, all of them looking so thin that I think they would snap if I breathed too hard, and all of them looking utterly terrified. I don't recognise a single person or remember how I got here, but I remain calm. This is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm sure everything will be fine.

A man, who I presume is important, launches into a speech about the past of Panem, which I guess is the area I'm in. I listen closely, trying to figure out what is happening. He then starts talking about something called the Hunger Games, an annual competition where – children fight to the death?! What the heck is this place? I'm starting to feel a little bit scared.

When the speech comes to a close, the pink-wig woman says "Ladies first!" and crosses the stage to a large sphere full of slips of paper. She pulls out a slip and reads it out: "Silver Rocket!"

"For the last time, I'm not a – hey!" I start to say, before some muscular people in white uniforms grab me forcefully be the arms and drag me towards the stage. I throw punches and kick with all my might, but I'm so scrawny that it does almost nothing to hinder them. Although, compared to everyone else here, I may as well be a Snorlax.

They force me up on stage, and I stand awkwardly with the crowd's eyes all glaring at me, most of them greyish-silver like mine. But then one pair stands out. Golden ones.

Gold tries to gesture at me, but he has no idea what he's gesturing, so he just attracts unnecessary attention. I mentally face-palm.

"Any volunteers?" pink-wig woman asks. No response from the crowd, but Gold looks around like he should do something.

"Now for the boys!" she chirps, and struts over to another sphere, picking out a piece of paper. "Ethan Hibiki!"

"Shoot." Gold says as the white-uniformed people drag him to the stage. So his real name is _Ethan_? I give a snort of laughter, and pink-wig woman stares at me like I'm a complete weirdo. I can see why. This obviously isn't an occasion where people often laugh. And from what I can gather, I'll be in the child-murder arena soon, so hooray for me.

"Tributes, shake hands!" she orders, so we turn to each other and he grabs my hand. I flinch, slightly, never comfortable with physical touch. In that moment of eye contact, we are both sending desperate distress signals to each other, but neither of us can really do anything, as we are both pulled apart and tossed in separate rooms in the fancy building behind us, with the promise that we can say goodbye to our families. Nobody comes. Well, this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Platinum's POV

The child with the peculiar hair and I stare at each other. We just stare. Neither of us say anything. We are on a train to who-knows-where, with a perky woman who calls herself an 'escort', and a less-perky woman who calls herself a 'mentor'. I recognise this child vaguely, but I don't trust him. I don't know why I am here, and none of my Pokémon are with me. However, I will admit, the quality of the service here is exceptional.

The child breaks the silence. "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is none of your business. You may refer to me as Lady." I reply.

"I heard your name at that freaky raffle thing, and it's Platinum Berlitz. I meant, um, _who are you?_ "

I sigh. "I suggest that you tell me that about yourself first."

"What? Why? Ugh, fine, whatever. I'm Emerald, and I'm a Hoenn region DexHolder."

"I am a Pokédex holder of the Sinnoh region, so that explains why I vaguely recognise you. You were the hero at the crisis at the Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah. I think I heard something about the Sinnoh DexHolders and Team Galaxy bar?"

"Team Galactic." I correct him.

"Whatever. Just tell me why I'm here!"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Well too bad! I don't know, you so called 'Lady'!"

We sit in silence and glare at each other once again, until the 'escort' comes in and shuffles us through to a carriage with a television.

"Hey, you two! We need to ask you just what the-"

Emerald is cut off by the 'mentor', who I believe is named Cassia, shushing us.

"This is important. I'd make notes if I were you." she says, tossing two notebooks and pens in our direction.

I open mine and turn my attention towards the screen. It shows us two getting picked out in what the announcers call the 'reaping'. We both look confused and frightened. But that's nothing compared to what I must look like when it cuts away from us and shows a 'district' with a much tougher looking crowd. First, it shows a girl with dark hair's name getting 'reaped', who apparently is named 'White'. Then a boy with blonde hair who looks like he's about to explode.

"PEARL!" I cry, springing to my feet.

The escort and mentor look at me in bewilderment.

"You recognise him, right Emerald?"

"Yeah, kinda! The other girl looks familiar too-"

Then the show cuts to 'District Three', and when the two there get picked out, it's Emerald's turn to leap to his feet.

"BLUE! GREEN! They're two of the senior DexHolders!"

"W-well, I don't know what is going on here, but-" the escort tries to say.

"WALLY! SAPPHIRE!" Emerald cries even louder, as we see District Four. "RED! YELLOW! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Um, if you just calm down, then I'm sure we'll find out," the escort says.

Then some others named Lack-Two and Whi-Two get drawn for District Six, and Cheren and Bianca for District Seven, who all look familiar too. I think they're from Unova?

But when District Eight rolls around Emerald starts yelling again.

"Misty! She's a Kanto gym leader, I think! RUBY! WHAT NOW?!"

"DIA!" I practically scream as I see District Nine. The girl from there is called Crystal.

District Ten is a girl named Yvonne and a boy named Xavier, and District eleven is a girl named Moon and a boy named Sun.

Finally, District Twelve comes around, and despite everything, Emerald bursts out laughing.

"THEY. THINK. SILVER. IS. A. GIRL."

His laughter is crazy and hysterical, and I find myself joining in. Normally I'm calm and almost indifferent, but right now, everything just seems so absurd. We collapse on the floor, hugging our stomachs, with tears rolling down our cheeks.

Cassia and the escort stand over us, obviously panicked.

"Tangerina! Get someone! Quick!" Cassia orders.

The escort hops away, and we laugh even harder at the fact her name is _Tangerina_.

"Guys! Stop! Shut up!" she says, rather aggressively. We don't.

She picks Emerald up and attempts to stand him on his feet but to no avail. She picks him up easily. Very easily. I'm starting to think that maybe this woman is dangerous.

Tangerina comes back in with a few other people.

"Thank goodness!" Cassia shouts. "Morphling! Now!"


End file.
